Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie learns the truth about Bill and Pam helps.


Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do. Any mistakes are my own. This is a one shot for now.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asks Bill irritated.

"We need to speak" Bill replies voice grave. Sookie rolls her eyes but allows the vampire in. She heads to living room and sits on the chair. Bill follows her in and sits on the couch.

"So speak" Sookie says.

"I want to apologize Sookie for everything. If there hadn't been the edict I wouldn't have come but I'm going to set things right by getting rid of any vampire that knows what you are, I will always keep you safe" Bill explained and there were so many things wrong with that statement. She had heard that word edict before, it was used by Eric.

"Who ordered you to come?" Sookie asked voice gaining volume.

"What? Oh, nobody. Eric is already gone as well as Pam" Bill continued on hoping Sookie would drop it, who was he kidding.

"Who ordered you Bill?" Sookie yelled anger flashing in her eyes.

"My Queen sent me back to procure you for her but once I knew you I fell in love with you Sookie, believe me" Bill pleaded.

"You were ordered to date me? Oh, my god!" realization came across Sookie's face and Bill braced for the fall.

" Before I had your blood we were just friends, it was right after that I started feeling attracted to you" Sookie realized and then her heart dropped right into her stomach.

"Did, did you have me beaten to feed me your blood? Fuck, of course you did cause I wouldn't have taken it otherwise. Our relationship was a lie. All a lie. You tricked me you asshole. You fucking rat bastard you took my virginity" Sookie screamed getting up from her chair advancing on Bill. Bill flew out of his chair backing up towards the back door.

"Please Sookie I love you" Bill repeated.

"You don't know what love is Bill Compton. I don't ever want to see you again now get the fuck off my porch and out of my life. I rescind your invitation" Sookie spat out and Bill went flying out the door and landed a foot from the porch in the dirt.

"Sookie" Bill tried one last time.

"Go to hell Bill" Sookie yelled as she slammed the door closed.

Sookie fell to the kitchen floor numbly staring at nothing, feeling nothing. She thought Bill had loved her, that she meant something to him, yeah right. The Viking vampire Sheriff Eric seemed to have real feelings for Sookie, he did before he had her suck the bullets out. He had wanted her from the moment he had seen her and he hadn't been ordered to.

If she was honest with herself she had felt something for the Viking before that as well but her "love" for Bill had blinded her.

Wait, what did he say about getting rid of the vampires? Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea where the hell was the phone?

"Fangtasia bar with the bite, Pam speaking" came Pam's bored voice.

"Pam, is Eric there?" Sookie asked.

"No he went with Bill to take care of Russell. Wait a minute here comes the assassin" Pam said as she turned her attention to whom ever she was talking about.

Sookie could here scuffling and things breaking. Pam screamed and then there was aloud splashing noise. There was a bang and then Pam picked the phone up.

"Fucking idiot. Why the hell would Eric want me dead. We have to find Eric, Sookie" Pam said sounding worried and excited at the same time, must be the bloodlust.

"I think I might know who has that information, meet me at my house in half an hour" Sookie said and hung up.

Sookie grabbed the silver chain and the silver mace that she had taken from in the drawer by the door. The chain was the one that the drainers had chained Bill down with, how fitting is that? She took off across the cemetery towards the Compton house like she had may times before but this time Bill won't find it enjoyable.

As Sookie approached Bill's house she could hear an argument going on inside.

"You'll never get her, I'll make sure of that" came Bill's voice and it made Sookie angry. Who the hell is he to play God with her life, again.

"I' am your Queen, you dare speak to me like that? You challenge me? I'm going to rip you to shreds and in the end I'll still get the fairy" the Queen hissed out and took her fighting stance.

"Your wrong. I've got nothing left to lose" Bill snarled. Sookie heard the sounds of fighting. She couldn't let the Queen kill Bill before she got the information she needed. Sookie walked up to the door and as quiet as possible opened it and stepped inside.

Bill came flying out of the living room and crashed into the wall right beside Sookie. The collision caused Bill to be stunned and Sookie took her chance and pushed him on to his back and put the chain on him just like the Rattray' s had.

"I'm so going to...Well, well Sookie Stackhouse. So your the little human that has all these vampires tied in knots. Now be a good girl and come to me, I want a taste" Sophie Ann ordered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Go to hell you bitch, you single-handedly ruined my life" Sookie screamed. She held the mace behind her back at the ready.

"Have it your way but let me tell ya, it's going to hurt" Sophie Ann replied as she strode towards Sookie.

Sophie Ann reached Sookie and bent to grab her when Sookie maced her face and when she screamed out in pain she maced her mouth as well. The Queen took a few steps back and dropped to her knees in pain. Sookie knew the Queen was only temporarily stalled, she needed a more permanent way to subdue her.

"Shit!" Sookie yelled frustrated.

The Queen started to move once again. Sookie got ready to mace her again when a stake pierced the Queen's chest and she exploded into a bloody shower.

"Nice work Sookie, there might be hope for you yet" Pam said flippantly as she came to kneel in front of Bill.

"Where is my maker you piece of vampire trash" Pam hissed as she pulled the chain tighter against Bill's throat. Pam had gloves on, smart thinking Sookie thought.

"Ah, isn't that a crime or something to kill your Queen?" Sookie asked Pam.

"Oh please that bitch deserved it. She sold us out to the magister and then I find out she sent this piece of shit to take you. As far as I'm concerned she got off easy. Now Beel here, well we could have some fun with him" Pam said with a wink and when Sookie gagged she laughed.

"I didn't know that you cared. Thank you Pam and I 'm sorry I maced you for him" Sookie said with disgust as she looked at Bill. He hadn't said a word yet but when he had spotted Pam he seemed to get even paler if that was possible.

"It's forgotten already. I care. You seemed to mean a lot to Eric. Now my plucky little telepath we need to find out where Eric is" Pam said.

"Bill where is Eric? You said you already took care of him at my house. Where is he?" I asked icily.

"I'll never tell you. You have feelings for him don't you?" Bill asked coughing alittle at the pain.

"It isn't any of your business but yes maybe I do and I can tell you that they were there before I had his blood" Sookie said and saw hurt flash in Bill's eyes, good.

"You should have seen the dreams I had of him, wait I still have. My goodness their hot enough to get my panties moist. There was one where we were on a huge bed of silk. Shit, silk Bill that was a new one. Have you ever had silk sheets? You didn't with me anyway but man it was awesome. Eric sure has a body to die for I mean the guy is packing. Let's just say it's gracious and that you would be so jealous. Now the kiss we shared in his office was thee best kiss I EVER had" Sookie emphasised the word ever. Her words were affecting him like she hoped they would. Pam was staring at her mouth agape.

"Oh no please continue Sookie, what about the silk sheets?" Pam asked innocently and Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"Dream Eric is the only Eric you're ever going to have" Bill hissed out.

"Your wrong Bill, your deadly wrong. I have had a taste of real Eric and I want more" Sookie hissed back realizing that she meant what she had just said.

Sookie was about to mace him when Pam's cell phone began to ring.

"Speak" Pam said and Sookie couldn't help but think how much like Eric his childe was.

"It's Alcide could you tell Eric that I did as he requested and no one will be going near the site for a few days so the cement should dry" he said.

"Cement?" Pam asked confused.

"Where Eric buried Russell. The construction site off of route 56" Alcide replied. Pam hung up. She looked at Bill with murder in her eyes.

"You buried him in the cement didn't you?" Pam asked but she already knew the answer. She got up to leave.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Sookie said as she went to get up.

"Stay here with Compton" Pam ordered.

"Fuck him he can roast when the sun comes up, I'm coming" Sookie said firmly. Pam turned to her.

"Blood thirsty Sookie, I like it. No, I can move faster without you. I will bring him to your home, he'll be weak for being under for this long. His body would have started shutting down preparing to hibernate" Pam said her voice firm.

"Fine, I'll be waiting" Sookie huffed. Pam just smirked and took off like a shot.

Sookie looked at Bill.

"Good bye Bill I hope you have a wonderful sunny day you jerk. I'll give Eric your best" Sookie said as she kicked him in the ribs and went out the door, leaving it wide open.

Sookie made it home in record time. She made the spare bedroom light tight for Eric and Pam and checked to see if she had any true blood. She found a six pack out on the porch so she brought it in. What was she doing? Was she really going to let two vampires stay in her home? Once changed she went into the kitchen and warmed up some soup. A knock came at the door just as she was cleaning up. She opened the door to reveal Pam holding up a weak Eric. They were both covered in cement.

"Pam, Eric please come in. Try not to get cement everywhere" Sookie asked. Pam stopped in the backroom and literally stripped out of her clothes but thankfully she left her underwear and bra on. She then proceeded to strip Eric down to his red bikini underwear. Sookie gaped, then blushed as she turned her head.

"Can we use your shower?" Pam asked. Sookie kind of got stuck on the "we" part but nodded her head.

"Follow me and I'll get you some towels. I have some pjs you can borrow and I think Jason has some sweats somewhere around here. I blocked the window in the guest room so you and Eric can stay there. You'll be safe in there and I won't let anyone n" Sookie vowed.

Sookie led the two vampires to the bathroom, left them some towels and the clothes on the spare bed and went to wait in the kitchen. Eric hadn't said a word and his eyes were closed. He looked like shit and Sookie hoped that Pam could help him. She didn't want him to finally be dead. Sookie felt tears come to her eyes but brushed them away before Pam could see them.

It was a half an hour before Pam re-emerged. She was carrying wet towels. Sookie took them from her and said she would clean their clothes as well.

"Thank you Sookie, for everything. I dressed Eric in the pants you left on the bed. He needs blood, real blood" Pam said.

Sooie thought about it for a moment and started towards the guest room. As she entered she noticed how pale Eric was and her heart stuttered. Eric can't die. The tears came again. Sookie sat on the bed beside Eric and leaned into his ear.

"Eric it's me Sookie. I'm going to put my wrist to your mouth, you need to feed" Sookie said and pulled back. Eric was looking at her strangely.

"No, you don't have to" Eric said voice weak.

"Shut up and just bite me" Sookie winked and put her wrist in front of Eric's lips.

Eric's tongue snaked out and lick her wrist. Sookie shivered from the contact and it wasn't because his tongue was cool.

Sookie felt his fangs sink in to her skin and had to hold back a whimper. She could feel him pulling on her blood and it felt like he was feeding from lower on her body. Sookie couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Eric lick the holes on Sookie's wrist closed. Eric could smell Sookie's arousal.

"Thank you Sookie" Eric said and he looked a little better.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow" Sookie smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes. Thank you Sookie" Pam said as she climbed in beside Eric. Eric's eyes were already closed. Sookie walked to the door and turned around to check on Eric one last time. She watched as Eric rolled to his side and pulled Pam closer to him.

Sookie closed the door quietly.

When Sookie finally got into bed she was exhausted. When she saw how close Eric and Pam were it made her jealous. She had no one left to be close with. Gran was gone, Jason was Jason and the love of her life was a joke. Sookie rolled onto her side and cried herself to sleep.

In the other room Eric could hear Sookie crying. He wanted to got to her but it wasn't his place to. He was still weak and slightly confused. Why had she helped him after all he had done? He pulled Pam a little closer and thanked whoever was listening for sending Pam to him.

The End


End file.
